Hasta el final
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Encontrar el amor en el lugar menos esperado y en mitad de un apocalipsis, ¿Será el fin de ambos o un nuevo comienzo? [One-Shot]


Ya de noche en el refugio, se encontraban los cuatro supervivientes. Coach limpiaba y preparaba las armas mientras que Rochelle ordenaba las municiones y las provisiones. Ellis y Nick estaban en la terraza, viendo la destrucción bajo sus pies. Incendios, autos destrozados y cuerpos mutilados acompañaban el paisaje de desolación. Los nubarrones negros como la noche tapaban la luna. A eso se debía la escasa visibilidad a los kilómetros. El mayor se encontraba apoyado sobre la baranda gris oscura, pensando en todo su pasado y, en parte, en su futuro cercano.

-Hey, Nick...- Interrumpió el joven mecánico posicionàndose a su lado con los brazos sobre la baranda-¿Sucede algo?

Él giró su cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa amable -No, chico. Estoy bien...vamos -Palmó su espalda y ladeó su cabeza hacia la puerta- Hay que ir con los demás.

Él asintió a modo de respuesta y lo siguió por detrás. Mientras tanto, abajo ya estaba todo preparado por si alguna otra horda se acercaba-¿Han visto algo?-Preguntó Coach recargando su escopeta. El hombre de traje negó con la cabeza y seguido giró hacia la mesa para tomar un arma. Claro que fue la M16, su preferida ante todas y un bate de baseball. El joven lo miró sonriente y cargó su rifle de caza al hombro.

-Estoy listo para matarlos a todos esos hijos de puta- Acotó sonriente dirigiéndose a la puerta. Los demás lo admiraban por su gran entusiasmo y buena vibra. Siempre alegre y optimista, sumado su humor extraño e incluso sarcástico. Algo malo cuando se trataba de relacionarse con algunos sobrevivientes como por ejemplo: Nick. Aunque éste negaba el hecho de que Ellis aumente su ego creyéndose la gran cosa. Todos sabían que ninguno era mejor que otro y que debían permanecer juntos a todo momento.

-No podrás solo, niño- Agregó Nick caminando a la par suya- Te falta mucho para ser un super héroe.

-Pero, hombre, soy demasiado bueno, ¿No? Además, soy inmortal. Tranquilamente podría ser un Dios.

-Ellis...-

-Hasta ahora nadie me ha infligido daño y eso que hemos enfrentado varios infectados juntos con los Tanks, Witches, Hunters y demás-

-Ellis...-

-¿Eso no es suficiente como para ser un héroe?-.

-¡Ellis! ¡Ya cállate!- La poca paciencia que tenía se le había esfumado como el hielo en un desierto.

-Bueno, hombre. Tranquilo. No hice nada malo. Todo lo contrario, los ayudo en esto ya que somos un equipo- Seguió lamentándose durante el trayecto al cuarto seguro. Al ludópata le había nacido una vena en el cuello. Una notable y era debido a la lengua inquieta del mecánico.

-¡¿Quién mierda quería estar en un equipo contigo?!- Gritó molesto sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. En efecto, causó el silencio del joven pero también su aflicción. Desaceleró sus pasos quedando detrás de todos con la cabeza gacha. Rochelle regañó a Nicolas quien ya le había caído la culpa y la pena ajena. Coach quedó al lado del joven con su mano cargada en el hombro ajeno. Ésto lo calmó pero aún seguía melancólico por aquellas palabras. Así estuvo durante el trayecto a la sala. Matando y desmembrando cada infectado que se le cruzaba en su camino pero siempre en calma y callado. Al momento de llegar al refugio, Ellis decidió quedarse fuera, mirando el atardecer. Coach le había ordenado ir hacia dentro pero él se negaba. Entonces fue Nick quien le ordenó a que entrara pero en respuesta sólo tuvo silencio. Sólo se quedó allí, sin emitir ruido o hacer algún movimiento. El hombre salió detrás de él mientras los demás supervivientes entraban a sus espaldas. Se acomodó junto a él, mirando el mismo punto fijo que eran las nubes pintadas de naranja por los pinceles de la luz solar detrás de ellas.

-Ellis...-Interrumpió el hombre elegante con una mano sobre el hombro del joven- Lo siento...

-No hay nada por lo que lamentarse- Respondió distante, apartando aquella mano que buscaba consolarlo- Ya entendí todo y no necesito tus explicaciones, Nick. Sól déjame tranquilo...necesito estar solo- Dicho esto, se movió hacia un lado de la vereda para alejarse de él. Estaba herido y lo entendía. Debía ser más cuidadoso con sus palabras, no todos son de corazón duro como ese hombre y eso provocaba cierta culpa por su parte. Aunque nunca pidió perdón por agredir a alguien. Ellis fue el primero. Siendo palabras de su corazón que poco a poco comenzaba a ablandarse al escuchar su voz. Volvió a acercarse por lo que el joven respondió de manera negativa alejándose de él nuevamente.

-Ojalá Zoey estuviera aquí...ella entendería mis problemas...no como tú, Nicholas.

-Ellis yo...-Suspiró pesadamente. Respiró hondo y se abalanzó a los labios del menor para besarlos dulcemente con los ojos cerrados. Envolviéndolo con sus brazos así evitaba que escapara. Hubo un forcejeo por parte de Ellis pero poco a poco se resignaba ante esos besos suaves y lentos sobre sus labios. Fríos y húmedos, suaves y lentos. Perfectos. Eran besos perfectos que ninguno de los dos quizo detenerse. No les importaba si a los lejos Coach y Rochelle los miraban atentamente. Fue demasiado rápido. En poco tiempo, Nick se había vuelto adicto a Ellis. Formaba parte de su ser y lo había convertido en su aire para respirar. Ambos se abrazaban, el mayor se sujetaba a las caderas del menor mientras que él rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y con sus manos acariciaba lentamente sus cabellos hacia atrás.

-Ellis...-Susurró suavemente golpeando los labios del menor con su aliento cálido. Éste se aferraba cada vez más a su cuerpo, sonriéndole desde bajo su nariz- T-Te quiero...no se lo digas a nadie pero...esto lo hago por ti...

-¿A qué te refieres, hombre?-Preguntó confundido mirando los ojos verdosos de su contrario.

-Lo de venir a por ti...fui muy egoísta y lo admito pero tú...tú eres la persona que quiero...he venido a buscarte porque no quise que quedaras solo aquí. Es peligroso y lo...-Un dedo se posó sobre sus labios, callándolos acompañados de una sonrisa.

-Ya entendí todo, Nick- Sonrió ampliamente ante él. Brindándole un pequeño en la mejilla ajena. Él gruñó levemente sonrojado cosa que a Ellis le provocaba ternura- Hombre rudo, hombre rudo pero cuando andás enamorado sos todo una ternura.

-¡Ellis!- Gritó más rojo todavía- ¡Basta!

-Ternura- Continuó a modo de juego sólo para fastidiar a Nick.

-Ellis, basta.

-Loco enamorado.

-Ya pasó el chiste.

-Falta la pregunta- Dijo el mecánico con tono burlón insinuando la relación.

-Okay, okay, okay...ya entiendo...em...Ellis...tú...¿Quieres...emm...ser...-No podía terminar la frase con Ellis mirándolo de lado. Lo ponía tenso y nervioso aunque intentara mantenerse serio.

-Sí, sí quiero-Interrumpió abalanzándose sobre su rostro acostándolo de espaldas al suelo. Tomó el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo para besarlo con todas sus fuerzas dejando a Nick en estado de shock. A medida que transcurría el beso, Nick fue acercando cada vez más su brazo a la cintura del menor, logrando abrazarlo fuertemente contra su abdomen. Se fueron separando lentamente, dándose un beso corto a medida que lo hacían.

-¿Ya te conté lo mucho que te quiero?-Dijo sonriente el mayor apoyándose sobre sus codos con su nueva pareja sentado en su abdomen.

-No hace falta, ya lo noté desde un principio...por cierto...¿Te conté la aventura en el parque de mi escuela?

-Ellis, no empieces de...

-Bueno, te la cuento. Yo estaba en el parque jugando con unos amigos cuando se acercaba ellos. Me recuerdan a estos infectados porque son malos y yo estaba indefenso pero bueno...

-Aaghhh...-Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo y acostándose sobre el pavimento con Ellis encima, contando sus historias. Luego de eso, el joven rió divertido viendo a su pareja tan gruñona pero eso no terminaba allí. La noche estaba haciendo su presencia y con ella venían los infectados. Aunque hayan encontrado el amor en el lugar menos inesperado, aún deben encontrar la manera de escapar de la ciudad. Y todo esto...acaba de empezar.


End file.
